chiquitafandomcom-20200213-history
The Gory World of Cailaca
''The Gory World of Cailaca ''is an American animated surreal horror web series produced and created by Guillermo Del Toro. The first episode was shown on January 18, 2015 on Nicktoons as a special preview, and the series officially premiered on March 30, 2015 on Nickelodeon.It was later confirmed to be a full-length series featuring a new voice cast and alternate continuity that will air in July 11, 2016.On March 4, 2016, it was renewed for a genderbent series. Plot The Gory World of Cailaca is an animated comedy adventure that follows fun-loving mexican teen girl, Cailaca Cortez, who -- after being forced to perform a satanic ritual -- is sent by her classmates to live with the Bender family on Santa Ynez, bringing along her own unique tex mex style to her new world. With the Bender's adopted son Machete Bender by her side, this bait from El Paso,Texas embarks on new adventures dealing with humans and other worldy creatures throughout the multiverse and in high school.In the tv series reboot,Cailaca Cortez accidentally sented by demons and befriends an half human half demon teen and lives with his adopted family. Characters Main characters *'Cailaca Cortez '(voiced by Genesis Ochoa in the web series,Zoe Saldana in the tv series - The titular character is a cute mexican girl from El Paso.In the original shorts, she was sented by her classmates and lives with the Bender family. In the reboot, Cailaca was accidentally sented to Santa Ynez by demons and lives with Machete and his adoptive family. *'Machete Bender' (voiced by John DiMaggio in the web series, Danny Trejo in the tv series) - Machete Bender is a half human half demon teen who's Cailaca's best friend. Recurring characters *'Reginald Pena '(voiced by Dan Navarro) - Reginald is Cailaca's neighbor or nemesis from El Paso. *'Mr. and Mrs. Bender '(voiced by Artt Butler and Nia Vardalos) – Machete's adoptive parents, who host Cailaca while she is on Santa Ynez. *'Bebe Bender'(voiced by Grey Griffin) - Bebe is The Benders' daughter,Machete's adoptive sister,Cailaca's host sister and Lucifier's girlfriend.She is very obnoxious and slightly dimwitted. She constantly makes fun of Machete, just as similar as Machete loves harassing her. *'Azucar'(voiced by Tara Strong ) – Azucar is Cailaca's archenemy and classmate in El Paso who constantly makes fun of Cailaca. She is usually afraid of Machete as her mother forces her to invite Cailaca to her parties. *'Carlos' (voiced by Matt Chapman) – One of Machete's friends at Santa Ynez. *'Nina Nellini '(voiced by Grey Griffin) – A violin playing classmate who is Machete's crush since they were little. *'Lila Jones '(voiced by Tara Strong) – First appearing in "Lila(episode)," she joined Reginald's club. *'Manny Santos'(voiced by Anjelah Johnson in the web series,Sandra Equihua in the tv series) -One of Cailaca and Machete's friends. History The web series is lighthearted. It was intended to serve as a precursor to the gender bended story called Jamienacho & Marlina, however it ultimately ended up being massively re-tooled into Cailaca and Machete, an "adult" title featuring profanity, graphic violence and toliet humor. Trivia *The series' working title was The Bloody World of Cailaca before it was changed. *The series was originally pitched as Cailaca being a grade school girl with an over-active imagination. *Unlike its successor Cailaca and Machete, The Gory World of Cailaca appeal was meant to be spread to a younger audience as well. *For Cailaca and Machete, the characters in the group shot have changed, including characters from the web series who weren't originally featured and new characters. Category:Wiki Category:Browse Category:Cailaca